Remember who you are
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: What if Harry was royalty and his memory was erased? What if he found out what happened that night when he was nine and lost everything? Would he find his parents and a life of his own? Who he defeat the man who tried to take that all away from him? Well lets find out. This is MxM, au story line and no horcruoxes so please read and review thanks
1. Proluge

**_Prologue_**

It was the year 1996 The Potter Family was celebrating their seventeenth year as the royal family of the magical people. Their son Prince Harry James Potter had helped drive away the most powerful Dark wizard in history Lord Voldemort when he was a baby of one and a half. His was magic was so strong even then that he protected his family from the killing curse as well as when it his him making it rebound on the Dark lord. Harry was now eight years old and very happy. His ninth birthday was soon and they would be having a small family Party in France in their Villa. Many would think that a prince would be spoiled and rude to those he thought beneath him but Harry was kind to anyone he met, he would help anyone who needed it whether they be servant or lord. His kindness was well known by the magical community, but the most interesting thing about him was that he was a barer. A barer was a Wizard who had the ability to bare children they were very rare in the magical world. It meant that when Harry was old enough he could marry whoever he chose whether male or female and either get a woman pregnant or get pregnant by a male partner.

Harry was packing for their trip three days later when his mother who was actually a male and a barer like him, Severus Snape, came into his room "Hey, cub all packed." "Yes, I'm all packed papa." Severus had always Called Harry a cub because of his animalistic features that he could hide whenever he chose to and at the moment he was doing so. He had wolf ears and tail, along with sharp canines, he had inherited these features from Severus, his dad James was a normal wizard and Severus's mate. Severus had married into the royal family but his dad had given the post when the last king who had no hairs but thought of James as a son died.

Severus walked over to his cub and pulled him into his embrace as he held him while scratching behind his son's left ear. Harry burrowed into his papa's embrace and let out a happy growl at the feeling of his dad scratching his ear. When Severus pulled back he pulled Harry to the seat next to the window and pulled his son down with him. Harry was confused his papa was acting strange. "Papa what's wrong?" Harry asked his head tilted slightly to the left in confusion. Severus took a deep breath "Harry you know you are turning nine tomorrow, we always told you something special would happen on your ninth birthday you always asked what but we always said we would tell you the day before. Well now it is time to tell you. As you know you inherited your ears, tail, and wolf traits from me. But there is something you would not inherit until tonight at midnight, and that is your second form. That is why we are going to our villa in France it's secluded and will give us the privacy we need. Tonight will be your first shift into your wolf form and me and your father will be right there with you. The only thing is you will be running on pure instinct you are still a young cub and that will reflect in your wolf form. It will take the combined efforts of both your dad and I to coax you back into human form and after that your will be very tired but then can shift at will at any time. The Malfoy's will be close by if we need them, then tomorrow we shall celebrate your birthday. Do you understand cub what I am telling you?" Harry sat in silence for a moment digesting what he had heard and then looked at his papa "I understand I am actually excited about this it will be great. But let's get going I haven't been to the Villa in forever!" With that Harry got up and started bouncing around the room grabbing last minute things. Severus had to send a calming charm at his son to calm him down. Shaking his head with a small fond smirk on his face Severus helped his son finish packing then shrunk his trunk putting it in his pocket then ushering Harry out of the room. When they got the throne room Harry ran to his dad and leapt into his arms laughing. James grabbed his son and twirled him in a circle before letting him down kissing his head right between his fury black wolf ears.

Soon the three of them took a portkey to France and after the house elves took their luggage into the Villa they went into the woods surrounding the Villa knowing it was almost time for Harry's first change.

Not even thirty minutes later Harry's who body felt hot and tingly, then the pain went up his spine. For a few seconds Harry curled into a ball as he felt his Papa curl around him in his wolf form waiting. When the pain stopped Harry uncurled from his ball but instead of an just turned nine year old child there was a small black wolf cub with piercing green eyes. For the rest of the night the family played together until James and Severus could coax Harry to turn back. When they finally did Harry was exhausted so James carried his son back to the Villa and laid him in bed Draco had come over to sleep with his friend because his parents wanted some alone time.

But as they all slept a man with dark black shoulder length hair and red eyes came in through Harry's window. The man stared down at the young prince as he said who he had stunned as the young Malfoy lay immobilized in the corner watching "You do not deserve to be the prince Harry Potter, you will pay for my first down fall. You will never remember you family. Oblivate." The man blocked all of Harry memories knowing he would most likely never get them back He then made sure that the Malfoy child would never be found for at least until the Potter family moved on and left with the Potter child. His death eaters were taking care of the rest of the Malfoy family now all he had to do was take Harry to muggle London and leave him on the street.

When Harry woke his magic had hidden his tail, ears and other animalistic features but Harry did not know anything about whom or what he was. A few days later he was found wondering around and taken to the orphanage where he lived till he was seventeen that is when his adventure would start.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys to anyone who thinks this is a anistasha spin off it is not just has some similar ideas like the memory loss and royalty but it just fit for my story I hope you all like it so far this story does not have horcruxes either but it does have harry and voldie and Lilly is not Harry's mother as you can probably already tell. this is going to be boy on boy so if you do not like mxm them please do not read any further thanks and hope you enjoy the story bye.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Ares knew he was different, strange things always happened around him. He had found out that he had some animalistic features that he could hide they were a tail, wolf ears, and wolf fangs. He hid them all the time he was turning seventeen today and knew he could finally get out of this godforsaken orphanage. He had some money to his name as he worked odd jobs when he could find them and any money he earned he hid so that when he got out of this place he would be able to at least have some money to live on for a while till he could find a job.

Ares had only one clue to who he was and that was the pendent that he wore and had been wearing since the day they found him on the street. The pendant said one name and it looked to be a crest it said the name Potter and inside there was a picture of three people he guessed where his family. Ares wanted to see if his family was even alive and if they were why had they left him here.

The matron of the orphanage finally came in and yelled at him to get up then dragged him outside to the gate and pushed him through it saying "You are on your own. Weather you live or die is not my problem anymore. Now go find someone else to leach off of you disgusting parasite." With that the matron slammed the gate and walked back inside. All Ares did was turn away and started to try and find a place that looked like he could at least stay there for the night.

Three days of walking later Harry was about to collapse when he saw an old Villa that was somewhat in ruins but it looked warm at least. Ares stumbled inside and started to look around his mind thinking the place looked and smelled familiar.

He walked into the small ball room and saw that many dishes and things were still lying on the tables covered in dust. He picked one up and blew the dust off the stared into its reflective surface. Something strange happened while he studied the room as well as the plate itself his mind supplied a few images that were strange to him. One was of himself but he was younger than when he remembered anything his ear's, tail, and fangs were out for the world to see. He ran into a man who looked a lot like him's arms and another man who looked at lot like Harry as well but in a different way because this man also had the same wolf traits he had walked in and laughed a little then kissed the other man then hugged him.

The image then was gone Ares just hummed then shook his head to clear it. He left the room and kept looking around he saw that in one room there were portraits one at the end had the same picture from his pendent he did not understand.

"Why does this place have pictures of me here? Who am I?" Ares asked out loud sadly. Then he heard someone coming down the hallway, he did not want to be caught trespassing so he ran back down the hallway and back to the ball room but the person had heard him next thing he knew he frozen and could not move anything but his eyes and he could breath but nothing else. Ares was scared.

"Who do you think you are trespassing in this house, it is owned by the Potters though they never come here anymore." A young man asked Ares found his mouth was unfrozen so he could talk but he still could not move. "Speak quickly." The young man barked out harshly Ares answered quickly his voice shacking in fear "I'm sorry I was just looking for a warm place to sleep." Then the name of the people the young man said own this place clicked in Ares brain, it was the name on his pendent. "You know the Potters, They own this place?" Ares asked hopeful this young man knew the people with that name.

"I knew them long ago, that last time I saw them I was nine, the same night my best friend was taken and my parents murdered. They left after that they thought I had been killed with my parents but I had just been hidden by the man who did all that. I have waited here hoping they would come back but they never will there are too many memories here and they have a war to fight. My friend is most likely dead. It was his ninth birthday when he was taken." The young man paused the said "You may remain here for the night then you must move on." It was just then a huge female white snowy owl flew into the room and landed on Ares shoulder after Ares had sat up when he had been unfrozen.

"Hedwig come." The young man said but the owl refused to move just sat on the Ares shoulder looked him in the eyes the she hooted happily and then nipped Ares wolf ear affectionately. Ares did not know how the bird knew where they were but was to stunned to move the bird then did the same with his human ears. The young man was shocked "That's strange she has only done that with one person she stayed hidden since he was taken." Ares knew the young man had not seen his face as his back was to the young man. "Stand up and turn around, let me see your face." Ares shakily stood then turned to face the young man.

Draco was curious why Hedwig would act this way she had never given that type of affection to anyone but Harry but Harry had been gone for years and was most likely dead, but Draco had to know. He watched as the young man who was probably the same age he was stand up but when the young man face him he could not believe his eyes, he thought it was a trick at first but then he noticed the crest pendant around this young man's neck and knew it could not be denied.

"Harry, Is it really you?" Draco said hoping against this was his lost prince and friend.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Ares did not know why but the name that the young blond in front of him said was familiar but he could not remember from where. "This is going to sound crazy, I don't know my first name, I was found on the street when I was nine. The only clue I have to my past is this pendant the name on the back I assume is my last name Potter there is a picture inside I found the same picture here in this place. I have no memory of anything before I was found when I was nine. I don't know if my first name is Harry it could be something different for all I know. I have been going by the name Ares since I was dumped in that godforsaken orphanage."

Draco knew something was going on he knew of one ways to find out if this was his possibly his prince. "I have one way to find out if you are who I think you are. You will need your pendent for this, follow me." Ares was scared but followed the blond hoping he was not crazy or going to be killed. Draco lead Ares to a small bedroom that looked familiar to him but he could not understand why.

Draco stopped in front of a small box that he knew would only open for someone who had one of the three true Potter pendants. He touched it reverently then spoke "Your Pendant if it is what I think it is, when placed in this slot and turned to the left will it will open this box. Only a Potter has a true Pendant and there are only three. The parents of my best friend have two, my friend had the other. IT was around his neck the night he was taken, If you have a true pendant, Then I will do everything I can to take you to the Potter's they will know for absolute certainty if you are there son or not for I can't really do anything if you don't know who you are."

Ares took off his Pendant and placed it into the slot, it fit perfectly. He then turned it to the left like he had been told with baited breath. The box then popped open glowed for a second then accepted the magic in the pendant as the true thing letting the pendant out of its grip. Ares took back his Pendant and looked inside the box, and inside was two pass ports, as well as two train tickets. And a letter inside addressed to a Harry Potter.

Ares looked at the blond next to him only to find he had tears in his eyes and smile on his face. The Bold spoke stunned "You have one of the three true Potter pendants, take the letter inside read it see what is says to do. This box appeared four years ago with instructions on how to open it. It has been here ever since." Ares nodded and took the letter with shaking hands and started to read it, praying it might explain something to him


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

 _My dear son,_

 _If you are reading this then the worst has happened and we were separated and you can't get to us. We left this here just in case you ever found your way back here in hope you were alive. The train tickets and passports are for you and Draco if he is alive we had them made long ago in case of the worst happening. But with how the Malfoy's villa looked and both the elder Malfoy's dead and their son no were to be found we assume he is dead as well. But if you are together when you read this then the passports are for your both. The train tickets are never expiring. And go all the way to England from there you will have to go to Hogwarts castle which is where you were born. I don't know how you will find your way there but I know you will find a way. Know your father and I love you very much and hope you are alive and will see you again one day._

 _The train you are looking for is at Worthington station platform 10 it will take you all the way to England. We have done what we can the rest is up to you my beautiful boy. We hope you will come home but know how unlikely it is. But we will always love you._

 _Your dad and papa_

 _James Potter and Severus Potter nee Snape._

Ares's eyes had tears in them by the time he was finished with the letter. He hoped he was their son Harry. All he wanted was a family and knew he would do anything to find out.

Ares turned to Draco "It seems that the Potter's left two passports one for Harry and one for you, and two train tickets. To England that's all they could do from there we would have to get to Hogwarts Castle on our own. I only have one request even though we know the pendent seems to be a real Potter pendent I don't want you to tell them about it. I want them to know if I am their son without any outside interference. You can go first but don't tell them anything about me. Just tell them you have someone who wants to see them and you think it might be their son but are not sure. If they can't recognize me as their son then I am most likely not and I will go on my way and I will leave the pendant behind so that if they real Harry is ever found it can be given back to him where it belongs." Draco agreed to his request hoping that this was his long lost prince and friend. So they took the pass ports and train tickets and set off for the train station.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

( _The Potters)_

James walked into his shared chambers and saw his mate leaning against the window face down cast as it was often these days since their son had disappeared eight years ago. Severus had never gotten over the loss of their son, truthfully neither had he. "Sev, are you alright?" James asked as he sat down across from his mate and husband "The box we left was opened but it could have been by someone who found out sons pendant or it was Draco. I put a spell on the box to let me know if it was ever opened. I just pray our son was there. I just don't want to believe it because of all the impersonators over the years. I don't know if my heart can take another." James hugged his mate close saying "I know I don't think I could either I just think it is time to let go. No more seeing anyone who claims to be our son. The questions can be answered but I don't want to see them anymore. If Draco is ever found he will be welcome back with open arms he would be very easy to see if he was in fact Draco because just like his parents he knew things no one else knows about the royal family." Severus let out a sob but nodded agreeing with his mate his heart just could not take it anymore not with the war going on too.

 _(Back to Ares and Draco)_

Ares sat in his seat on the train watching the landscape as it passed. Draco watched the young man before him studying him he had to admit he looked a lot like his friend did but he could not be sure even with the pendant who's to say he did not take it. Maybe he would ask some few discreet questions to try to jog the boy's memory. "Harry do you remember anything at all from before you where nine?"

Harry sighed "Not until I was in that house it was like a flashback I guess but I didn't recognize it at the same time. There was to men one had wire rimed glassed and his hair stuck up all over the place, his eyes were green but soft and caring. He had a crown on his head he sat in a throne. Next him was the other man also in a throne but it was more feminine but still not a queens throne. He had shoulder length black hair, Black eyes, pale skin. But what was most interesting about him was he had two black wolf ears on the top of his head and a black wolf tail, on his lap a child he look like me a little he was about eight he had the same black ears and tail that the one man had and hair but his eyes were like mine bright green when the man with the wolf ears smiled at the boy I noticed he also had wolf fangs and when the boy smiled back so did he. There was some type of ball going on around them. All off a sudden the man with the wolf ears picked the boy up and ran into the crowd the boy was laughing as he was spun around the room the man was laughing with him. A older blond man with silver blue eyes laughed as his wife did the same with a young blond boy the boys were laughing and then the memory ended.

I hoped it was memory of my family but I am not sure it could have just been all the pictures and things in the villa that my mind was making up stories so I don't know." Ares then looked back out the window not noticing the stunned look on Draco's face at the memory he remembered well but it could just be a trick he place his bets yet he would see what happened and if this turned out to be his friend then only time would tell.

Eight hours they were on the train until the train broke down in Wiltshire England. Draco knew something was wrong he grabbed Ares's hand and pulled him out of the compartment and to the baggage care no one would look there for now "Ares we need to get off the train now. Something's wrong and it's not just a feeling there are people on the train if they find us they will kill us they are already killing everyone else and if there is even a slight chance you could be the prince and my friend I need to get you off this train." Ares's eyes went wide before his head exploded in pain he cried out "Ares! Ares what is it." "We have to get out of here whoever wants us dead knew we were on the train they made it break down, he's on his way we need to get out of here." The door blasted of it hinges and Ares did not know how he did it but he blasted the side of the train off, grabbed Draco and next thing he knew he was being pulling through a straw before they landed in an ally of a small town miles away.

"What the hell did I just do?" Ares said panicking "Ares it is alright, It seems you have magic like me and the Potter's. The Potter's are the magical royal family we have our own government, our world even, our own currency. Your have magic Ares and it is a good thing too. You would need it to even have a chance at being the son of the Potters because they all had magic as did he. Now lets figure out where we are and go from there." Draco said calmingly

"I know where we are It just popped into my head as place we could find help we are in Diagon Ally I don't know where that is it just popped into my head I knew we would be safe and be able to find someone to help us here I don't know how" Harry replied hoping he would not get into trouble now.

"Diagon Ally, that's great we can go to Gringots and get a portkey made to Hogsmead its perfect." Seeing Ares confused look Draco explained "Hogsmead is the village right outside Hogwarts castle." Ares then looked hopeful but nervous at the same time. He nodded though and so Draco lead the way.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Draco practically dragged Ares behind him as he walked as fast as he could to Gringots Wizarding Bank. Soon they were inside and Draco was heading to the nearest Goblin hoping thing would help them.

"My name is Draco Malfoy and I need a Portkey to Hogsmead as soon as possible." Draco requested strongly knowing the goblins reacted better to people who were not afraid of them. The Goblin looked a little shocked but replied "The soonest I can get you a portkey is in a half an hour please wait in the room through that door it will be made and brought to you and your friend." Draco nodded and dragged poor Ares behind him.

As they waited they were silent until Ares spoke up "I am afraid Draco. All I wanted was to know my family, if they were alive. But if I am not their child I have nowhere to go. I have been alone since I was nine it's all I know but that's not what I wanted to say. I just wanted to tell you that no matter the outcome of this, I want to thank you for the help you have given me. If I am not him I will give them the pendent and go on my way but I wanted you to I was grateful." Draco got a small smile on his face saying "I hope you are him but if even if you're not, you're not a half bad guy and I wish you all the best."

A half an hour passed quick and soon the portkey was brought to them Draco grabbed on and told Ares to as well and as soon they both touched it Ares felt a tug behind his naval and the spinning. When they landed he expected to fall but he stayed standing much to his surprise.

"Come on it about an five minute walk from here and we will be at the castle I think we will most likely be met by Lady Alice Longbottom as she helps with all the visitors last I knew. So come on."

As they walked Draco talked to Ares trying to take Ares's mind of his fear that he could see the young man was feeling but all to soon they were at the Entrance hall

"What can I do for you two young gentleman?" A woman with blond hair and blue eyes asked "Lady Longbottom, You have not seen me for a long time but it's me Draco Malfoy I also have someone else with me and we need to talk to you in privet." Alice looked stunned for a second then cried out in joy bringing young Draco into a hug saying "I am glad you found you way back to us now that I look closer I can see Lucius and Narcissa in you where have you been?"

"Stranded in the villa I had no way of contacting anyone but I need to speak to you in privet so we don't have a riot with I have to tell you." Draco replied smiling he knew he was home question was, was Ares?

Alice nodded and beckoned for them to follow her. Soon enough they were in a large sitting room that was used often for visitors if they came. "What is going on Draco?" He took a deep breath "I think I found the Potter's son but I am not sure He helped me get here and I helped him all we want to do is see them please."

Alice sighed "You must not know then. There have been people coming here trying to impersonate young Harry none of them were him. The more times it happened the more broken hearted the Potters got they started a questioning of those who claimed to be Harry but none passed they answered the basic questions but not the secret ones only the royal family would know. If you want I can ask him but the Potter are very skeptical." Draco nodded but said "Ask him any questions you have but he has a little bit of memory loss."

Alice nodded but turned to the young man sitting next to Draco "What is your name?" Ares took a deep breath "The name I have been going by is Ares but I don't know my first name I was found when I was nine three days walk from the villa. So they put me in the orphanage and named me Ares. But I hope I am Harry Potter as the last name Potter is the only link I have to my past I just would rather not share how at the moment because it could give the wrong idea."

After many questions were asked the final question was the one only the royal family knew and a few close trusted friends "The day before the princes ninth birthday something was told to him about what would happen that night at midnight what was it?" Ares sat there for a moment as his memory stirred "He was in his room his dad came in he had black hair that hung to his shoulders, black eyes that were like tunnels but you could see kindness in them. He also had two black wolf ears on the top of his head as well as a black wolf tail and sharp fangs. The prince had them to the he hid his at the time. His dad pulled his over to the window seat and asked him if he remembered asking about what would happen when he was younger, Harry nodded and his dad told him that that night at midnight he would shift in his second form for the first time but he would still be a cub but he would run on instinct both his parents would be there with him because it would take both of them to coax him back to human form. Then together as a family they left together to the villa. After a long a long night of running as a family in their other forms a blond boy stayed the night because his parents wanted the night to themselves. Later that night a man with red eyes and snake like features came into the room he stunned the blond boy and made it so no one would find him and it would ware off after everyone left, then he did something to Harry and that's all I know." Draco was stunned at the answer only his family and the royal family knew most of that and only Draco and the prince knew of what happened that night, he started to hope.

"So Alice can he see the Potters with me?" Alice sighed "I am afraid not, just yesterday the Potters have barred anyone claiming to be their son from seeing them you can see them alone but this young man will not be able to see them I am sorry." With that Alice left.

Ares sighed knowing it was to good to be true. He took the pendent that he had worn for longer than he could remember and looked at it for a second before turning to Draco and handing it him sating "I knew I would not be able to stay, just promise me you will give this to them and tell them that I am sorry for any pain I have caused and that I hope they find their son one day so they can give this back to him. Thank you for trying to help me and I am sorry that I am not him. It was nice to have a friend for a while. Goodbye Draco." Draco could not let him go without trying "Ares you can't go what you said to that final question it was-" Ares interrupted "I don't care what it was Draco nothing can come of it anyway. I am just not him I wish you all happiness and I hope you find your friend but I must go I'll head to Hogsmead then find my way from there. Goodbye." With that Ares was out the door Draco tried to follow but by the time he got out the door Ares was gone "Damn it!" Draco exclaimed

"Draco?" Draco heard a voice he had not heard since he was a child and turned and saw his godfather "Uncle Sev!" He exclaimed and ran into his Godfathers arms "Oh Draco your alive I can't believe it!" The both cried a little during their heartfelt reunion then Draco remembered what he had to tell his godfather.

"Sev there was a young man here with me I know he is Harry, he had this." Draco paused showing Severus the pendent which he took gently in his hands with tears in his eyes "But I did not believe it at first but when Alice questioned him about the night before his ninth birthday he relayed everything with perfect recall even what happened the night he disappeared, I think by his description that he was obliviated and then dumped on the streets where he was found. I know if you break those blocks you will find it is Harry, he left really fast I could not get to him before he was gone I think he used his magic to speed himself up to get out of here quickly. He was heading to Hogsmead he said he would find his way from there. We have to find him!" Severus knew that Draco would not lie to him about this so he sent a patronus to his husband telling his he would be back soon he was just going to Hogsmead to check something out. Then he turned to Draco and said "Lead the way." And soon they were off to hopefully find Severus son.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

Ares had reached Hogsmead and walked into a pub but as soon as he did the bar owner looked at him and said "Get out we do not serve street urchins here." "I just need to warm up and rest please." Ares begged but the man told him to get out. Harry sighed but left out into the cold. He felt drained as he walked slowly around the corner he saw a box there and sat behind it to try and stop some of the wind sheer and passed out cold from magical exhaustion.

Severus and Draco ran as fast as the could to Hogsmead and Severus entered the pub and went strait for the bar tender "Have you seen a young man with black hair, green eyes possibly shabby clothes come in here?" The bartender bowed to his king consort and said "I am sorry your majesty but I sent him away he passed the window by the door if that helps." "Thank you I hope I find him before he freezes to death." Severus said scathingly leaving the bartender shaking as Severus and Draco ran out the door. "Do think he would stay close by?" Severus asked "If he used as much magic as I think he did he probably passed out. We need to find him!" Draco was starting to panic because of how cold it was if Ares passed out he would freeze very quickly. Then as the passed the pub Draco saw the boxes "Let's check behind here!" Severus just nodded but as soon as he looked behind the boxes he found the boy out cold and starting to turn blue. "Get the door to the pub quickly we need to get him warm!" Severus cried picking up Ares in his arms and running back to the pub door.

As soon as they were through the door he yelled at the bartender to get him a room and a warm blanket and a warm bowl of soup and bring them to him in the room immediately. The bartender jumped to action and gave Severus the blanket and showed him to the best room. Severus started warming the boy up and soon he woke up "Your him, man from the visions I had, why are you here?" Ares asked confused "Because I believe you might be my son and I have a way of finding out and possibly giving you back your memory, if you will allow me to." Severus replied Ares just nodded giving his permission "Just look into my eyes I do my best to make this painless." Ares nodded again and looked into the man's eyes.

"Legidemens." Just as Severus entered the boys mind he was immediately up against a huge obliviate and he knew he had to break to get what was behind he pushed his mental voice into the boys mind saying " _Just relax this will hurt a little but it will be brief." "Ok."_ Ares replied Severus punched through the obliviate causing the boy to pass out cold while Severus was sucked into the memories and form just looking at them he knew he had truly found his son.

Ares finally woke up and looked at the two people in the room. "Do you remember?" Draco asked "Yes, papa!" Harry launched himself at his Papa and who held him close and the both sobbed in happiness. "I Can't believe your alive, my little boy!" Severus cried out "Voldemort did this and he will pay." Harry snarled his wolf coming out. "Yes he will but not today we need to get back up to the castle before you dad comes checking up on us." "I can't wait to see him again." Harry replied "He will be happy to have you home where you belong." Severus said with a smile.

Soon they were all back at the castle and James was just about to come running out of the castle when he saw his son for the first time since he was nine he knew it was him right away because of the wolf ears, and tail he could see clearly visible.

"Harry!" James yelled as he ran for his son "Dad!" Harry cried out as he ran into his dads arms. "Oh by Merlin your alive, my little boy." "I'm here Papa broke the obliviate that Voldemort put on my that night when I was nine and brought me home. But none of it would have been possible without Draco." "Draco welcome home my boy I am sorry about your parents." "It is ok lord Potter, I am just gald to be home."

"And we are happy to have our son and you home we must celebrate." James said and told Severus to take the boys to get some rest and to get Harry and Draco some new clothes while he set up the ball to come as a welcome home to his son and his godson.


End file.
